yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! PH - Episode 003
"The Spark Between Friends, Part 1" is the third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! PH story. It was first published on FIMFiction.net on May 22, 2014. In order for Yurik's best friend, Walt Faber, to help him and Twilight with finding her other missing friends, Yurik must duel him to test his strength. Yurik summons his new monster, Twilight Alicorn, relatively quickly, but Walt's tricky strategies manage to hold them both off. Because of it, Walt is able to synchro summon his ace monster... Featured Duel Yurik Clayer vs. Walt Faber Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 1: Walt Walt normal summons "Tungsten Wolfram" (500/2000). "Wolfram's" effect changes it to defense position. Walt activates the continuous spell card "Coil Construction." During each of his standby phases, a Coil Counter will be placed on the card. When the card is destroyed, Walt can add a number of "Tesla Coils" to his hand from his deck equal to the number of Coil Counters upon the card. Walt sets a card. Turn 2: Yurik Yurik sets one monster and two cards. Turn 3: Walt A Coil Counter is added to "Coil Construction" via its effect ("Coil Construction" Coil Counter 0 → 1). Walt normal summons "Tungsten Paladin" (2100/200). "Paladin" attacks Yurik's face down monster, which is revealed to be "Earth Pony" (600/2100). "Paladin's" ATK is equal to "Earth Pony's" DEF, so neither monster is destroyed. "Paladin's" effect changes it to defense position. Walt sets a card. Turn 4: Yurik Yurik activates the quick-play spell "Rearing for Charge," changing "Earth Pony" into attack position. As one of his monsters' battle positions was changed by a card effect, Yurik activates the effect of "Pegassist of Earth," special summoning it from his hand (300/2000) in attack position. As it was summoned by its own effect, Yurik activates the effect of "Pegassist of Earth," switching "Wolfram" into attack position. "Pegassist of Earth" attacks and destroys "Paladin." "Earth Pony" attacks "Wolfram," "Rearing for Charge's" effect increasing "Earth Pony's" ATK by 700 during the battle phase ("Earth Pony" 500 → 1300). Walt activates his face-down quick-play spell "Silhouette Shadow," reducing "Earth Pony's" ATK to 0 ("Earth Pony" 1300 → 0). Yurik activates his face down "Ponedurnance," preventing his monster's destruction and reducing all battle damage to 0. Yurik tributes "Earth Pony" and "Pegassist of Earth" to normal summon Twilight Alicorn (2500/2100). Turn 5: Walt Another Coil Counter is added to "Coil Construction" via its effect ("Coil Construction" Coil Counter 1 → 2). Walt destroys "Coil Construction" via its own effect. As he had two Coil Counters on "Coil Construction," Walt adds two "Tesla Coils" from his deck to his hand. Walt places a "Tesla Coil" on his left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 1) and his second "Tesla Coil" in his right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 4). Walt pendulum summons "Tungsten Steel Eel" (1400/1000) and "Tungsten Quetztatic" (1000/900), both in attack position. The pendulum effect of "Tesla Coil" in the right pendulum zone activates, allowing him to draw two cards, one for each monster that he pendulum summoned. The pendulum effect of "Tesla Coil" in the left pendulum zone activates, increasing his "Tungsten" monsters' ATK by 500 ("Wolfram" 500 → 1000) ("Steel Eel" 1400 → 1900) ("Quetztatic" 1000 → 1500). Walt then tunes the level 2 tuner monster "Quetztatic" with the level 3 "Wolfram" and "Steel Eel" to synchro summon the level 8 "Tungsten Dragon" (2700/2500). The left "Tesla Coil's" pendulum effect increases "Dragon's" effect by 500 ("Tungsten Dragon" 2700 → 3200). "Dragon" attacks "Twilight Alicorn," but Yurik activates its effect, placing it on an unused pendulum zone he controls (Pendulum Scale: 6). "Dragon" redirects its ATK to Yurik (Yurik 4000 → 800). Yurik activates his face-down "Wicked Windfall," drawing cards equal to every 1000 damage he received from a direct attack, which is three. Yurik chains the effect of "Pegassist of Water," special summoning it from his hand when he receives battle damage. As it was summoned by its own effect, "Pegassist of Water's" effect activates, increasing Yurik's life points equal to half the battle damage he took (Yurik 800 → 2400). Walt sets a card. Turn 6: Yurik Yurik activates the spell card "Unioncornity," adding "Unioncorn of Wind" from his deck to his hand. Yurik activates the pendulum effect of "Twilight Alicorn," special summoning it in attack position (2500/2100). Yurik places Unioncorn of Wind on his left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 5) and Unioncorn of Light on his right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale 8). Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, special summoning "Unioncorn of Wind" (1500/1100) and "Unioncorn of Light" (1900/1600) from their pendulum zones in attack position. Yurik overlays his level 4 "Unioncorn of Wind" and "Pegassist of Water" to xyz summon "Allicorn of Typhoons" (2300/2100). Yurik activates "Typhoon's" effect, detaching 1 xyz material to destroy the "Tesla" coil in the left pendulum zone and increasing its ATK by 500 until the end phase ("Typhoons" 2300 → 2800) ("Tungsten Dragon" 3200 → 2700). Yurik activates the continuous spell card "Pony Power," increasing his monsters' ATK by 200 for each monster he controls while he controls a "Unioncorn," "Pegassist," "Pony," or "Allicorn" monster. He controls three monsters, so they each gain 600 ATK ("Twilight Alicorn" 2500 -> 3100) ("Typhoons" 2800 → 3400) ("Unioncorn of Light" 1900 → 2500). "Typhoons" attacks "Dragon," but its effect prevents its destruction once per turn. Walt still takes battle damage (Walt 4000 → 3300). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks "Dragon," but Walt activates his face-down "Tungsten Coat," equipping it to "Dragon" and preventing its destruction by battle once per turn. Walt still takes battle damage (Walt 3300 → 2900). At the end phase, "Typhoon's" ATK returns to normal ("Typhoons" 3400 → 2900). Turn 7: Walt Walt draws. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.